It's all that
by NDebN
Summary: Can you go from sex buddies to lovers? Grimmjow and Ichigo are all that, and teacher and student, how will this succeed? And why is Ichigo such a closed book? GrimmIchi warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **GrimmIchi**  
>Warnings: <strong>M rated for a reason, male sex, and some slight drama.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Can you go from sex buddies to lovers? Grimmjow and Ichigo are all that, and teacher and student, how will this succeed? And why is Ichigo such a closed book? GrimmIchi**  
>AN: **This will be a pretty light story with the usual drama involved when a teacher and student have a relationship and some unusual drama. I feel lame when I say this will be my first story in the Bleach fandom, but there I said it XD  
>Well I hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing it. There are several plot bunnies attacking me at the moment and I liked this story not as the best, but it's the nearest to completion XD I will probably post my others someday too, but first want to see how you'll like this one ^.^<p>

**X**

**X**

**X**

**It's all that**

Chapter 1

"Shit you're so tight, Ichigo." Grunted a voice. Ichigo was moaning in pleasure and maybe partially in pain, but this was a good kind of pain. His hole was almost filled entirely, he arched his back and he pulled his legs around the older man, making it so that the man was seated entirely inside of him.

"Grimmjow." Moaned Ichigo, "M-move." He wanted the bluenette to touch his insides with a fury, so that he would be able to only see white spots.

"You're a fucking slut." Growled the man as he nipped at Ichigo's neck and pulled out and then slowly back in, starting a slow tempo.

He loved the dirty talk Grimmjow gave, then the man hit his prostate making him arch his back even more if that was possible, moaning in ecstasy. The slow tempo was infuriating, half of the time the bluenette was missing the prostate on purpose and it made Ichigo want to turn the man around to ride him.

"Fucking tease," groaned Ichigo, "Harder."

"Say that you are a slut, my slut." Grimmjow growled, this pace was hard to keep because he wanted nothing but to fuck this orange haired boy into the mattress.

"Shit." Ichigo made wanton noises as his prostate was missed again by a hair, "Fuck, I'm your slut, please fuck me,_ Sensei_." That was exactly what Grimmjow wanted to hear and he pushed back in with force, his hand stroking Ichigo's neglected painfully hard member.

"O-oh Fuck, Harder." moaned Ichigo, he wanted Grimmjow to be as rough as he could be.

White spots started forming in front of Ichigo's eyes, he was close. Nothing but the sex induced high filled his mind. Ichigo screamed his release, Grimmjow following seconds later grunting out Ichigo's name.

Grimmjow disengaged himself from Ichigo and with a small pop he let himself fall next to Ichigo. They didn't cuddle, they had never done it, they wouldn't start now. They were perfectly aware of what they wanted from each other, namely one thing and that was sex.

"Gross." Ichigo frowned as his hand mad his way to his ass. "You left the condom in." He pulled out the filled condom. Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo tied a knot into the condom and threw it into the trashcan next to the bed.

"I smell like fucking latex." Complained Ichigo, which was short for, I'm taking a shower. He stepped out of the bed. The room was pretty big, a double bed, large wardrobe, a bookcase and a desk occupied the room. The bathroom was a lot smaller, Ichigo had guessed that it had something to do with the large bedroom.

"Don't use up all the hot water, Berry, I'm there in a sec." Ichigo scoffed at the nickname, Grimmjow would be smoking a cigarette first. Teachers should be more mature and all that shit, or that was what he thought, Grimmjow didn't fit that bill at all. Hell, teachers, shouldn't be doing students, because that was what Ichigo was. He was his student. Sure he was already 18, but still a student is a student. If it hadn't been for an incident at his old school he would have been in college by now.

Ichigo turned open the faucet and tested whether the water was good enough with his hand. Then he opened the shower and waited for a moment so he wouldn't be surprised by the cold water that would come out first. The warm stream of water caressed his lithe body.

Ichigo could still remember the electric thrill when he first laid eyes on his blue haired teacher, it was like those blue eyes send a electric current from his toes to his scalp, making it feel like all his hairs were standing up straight. Ichigo didn't know how it was for Grimmjow, but seeing as they were fucking for over three months now he had felt something too.

It wasn't like they started fucking right away. He was well aware of the attraction he felt, but Grimmjow was a fucking bastard. It was a fucking miracle that he hadn't been kicked off this school, because from the moment the word "Strawberry" escaped Grimmjow's lips they had been in a verbal war that had been sexually charged from the beginning.

It wasn't until they met at the bar Ichigo was working that the two hit it off, well that was after Grimmjow had drank himself into oblivion because he was dumped by his boyfriend. Ichigo would still roll in laughter when he thought about the morning after they had sex for the first time.

XxX

"_Shit." The curse Grimmjow let out of his mouth rang throughout the bedroom, making Ichigo blink. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo again and started to curse under his breath while gripping his head, most likely alcohol induced headache. Only moments after he jumped out of bed, still muttering curses every time he glanced at Ichigo._

"_What's wrong, Sensei." Ichigo smirked using the word 'Sensei' on purpose._

"_Fuck, you're my student." Ichigo just rolled his eyes at that and seated himself on the edge of the bed._

"_This is so fucking wrong." Grimmjow chanted the sentence. Ichigo had started getting dressed._

"_Where are you going?" asked Grimmjow when he noticed Ichigo getting dressed._

"_Home." Sighed Ichigo._

"_We have to talk about this." Said Grimmjow_

"_This what?" asked Ichigo as he shrugged._

"_This, us, we." Grimmjow elaborated and was confused why Ichigo was taking it so easy._

"_Relax Sensei." Sighed Ichigo, "We fucked, so what?" _

"_So what?" Seeing the surprised look on the bluenette's face almost made him bellow in laughter. _

"_Yeah, we fucked, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me and let me carry your babies." Ichigo chuckled, it was interesting to see his teacher so out of character for once. All that just by having sex._

_Grimmjow growled at the comment._

"_You're being such a woman." Reprimanded Ichigo, he was having fun at his teachers expense. Could you blame him, Grimmjow was the most feared teacher in the school and he was acting like a little girl that had kissed the wrong person._

"_I'm not a fucking pussy." Growled Grimmjow._

"_Well then, when you get your head out of emo-land." Ichigo fished a small piece of paper from his jeans, "Give me a call." He placed the paper on the desk before walking out._

XxX

Grimmjow entered the bathroom and Ichigo seemed deep in thought. The three months they had been fucking Ichigo had never stayed the night, leaving the first night out of that. Not that heminded, but really all they did was fuck and then Ichigo left and went home. Sometimes he would fall asleep and before he would wake up Ichigo would always be gone. They were nothing but fuck buddies at the moment. He didn't mind, but he would have liked to pound into the orange haired boy in the morning for a change.

"Any hot water left, Berry."

"Yeah 'nough." Said Ichigo as he snapped out of his thinking, "It's all yours." Ichigo stepped out of the shower.

Grimmjow frowned, another one of Ichigo's quirks. Beside fucking in the bedroom there was little interaction between the two. Don't get him wrong, he liked fucking Ichigo, but was it just him that wanted a bit more contact besides what they had in the bedroom.

Grimmjow let the warm water engulf him, turning the water even more hot. He liked hot water, he was used to it. He soaped up and rinsed it off. In a few moments Ichigo would open the door of the bathroom and tell him that he was leaving. It was pretty much the same every time.

The door opened, "Grimmjow, I'm leaving, See ya on Monday." And the door closed again, not even listening for his reaction.

Really it shouldn't bother him, but it really did. Was he really being a woman about it? He didn't think so, maybe it was just because of the age difference. Ten years was a lot no matter how you looked at it.

_No matter how I look at it, I cannot change what I do not voice._

XxX

Ichigo closed the door of his empty apartment. "I'm home." He said to the nothingness. Since his previous school he had lived alone, he had never told Grimmjow, mostly to prevent either getting too attached to each other. He had been hurt before, he wasn't planning on letting it happen anytime soon again. He let the warmth of his bed envelop him as he crept into his bed.

**TBC...**

**X**

**X**

**X  
><strong>

**A/N:** Lol I'll say it now before people get confused, I dislike Mpreg, so it's still impossible for males to get pregnant, I just thought it was a comical sentence that I had in my mind for the longest time XD and until next time ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: **GrimmIchi**  
>Warnings: <strong>M rated for a reason  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Can you go from sex buddies to lovers? Grimmjow and Ichigo are all that, and teacher and student, how will this succeed? And why is Ichigo such a closed book? GrimmIchi**  
>AN: **This chapter was itching to be released hehehe so here goes nothing ^.^ You know when I'm waiting to release a chapter I really got nothing to say in these notes XD

And I realized that I forgot to put up a disclaimer, but I figured that everybody knows that bleach isn't mine, right?

**X**

**X**

**X**

**It's all that**

Chapter 2

Ichigo disliked school with a passion, but still everyday he sat through it diligently. And if he didn't have a Grimmjow class everyday he probably would have skipped. That would be his ogle time, because Grimmjow was so much more collected when he was teaching. He was quite haughty about the fact that he was probably the only student that was able to see him like this.

_It's not like we said we are exclusive. It's just sex nothing else, he's free to do whatever he wants._

Still the thought stung a little when he let his mind wander for a bit, but in reality he had nobody to blame but himself. He was the one that kept the distance between them. He snapped up from his thoughts when he felt a kick to his ankle. He glared as his neighbor, a strawberry blond girl with huge assets, really it was ridicules how large they were. She smiled apologetically and nodded to the board.

"How nice of you to kick Kurosaki awake, Inoue." Ichigo heard the sarcasm in the voice of Grimmjow and he snapped his attention to the man.

"Solve the problem on the board." Continued Grimmjow, Ichigo quirked his eyebrow, "Today Kurosaki." Was the final growl.

Ichigo walked to the front of the class while already solving the math problem in his head, he never liked math, but the problems they had been discussing lately were the ones he already had done last year. He wrote the calculation and the answer on the board.

"How's that, _Sensei_." Ichigo smirked as he saw Grimmjow pull his mouth into a thin line, a few snickers were heard in the classroom, most of the students didn't dare to laugh when it concerned Grimmjow, mostly because they were scared shitless of the man. Also the several rumors of students that disappeared when getting detention from him didn't help.

At the end of class Grimmjow announced that they would have a new teacher for English. The old teacher had gone senile, or that was the story Grimmjow used. They would have that new teacher their last hour, if Ichigo had heard the name of the teacher he would certainly have had a reaction, but his eyes and mind were occupied differently at the time.

XxX

His last class was English, he enjoyed the discussions of English writers. His old teacher never shared his ideas, but the senile teacher they had here seemed to think almost like him. A part of him just thought that the old geezer was a fucking pervert, always seeming to stand too close to the male students and also the boys seemed to be the only ones able to get a good grade in his class.

When a man with long black hair stepped into the classroom Ichigo's eyes went wide with shock. _Fuck, this isn't happening._

"Good afternoon, my name is Byakuya Kuchiki. I will be your English teacher for the rest of this school year." Said the black haired man that wore a dark gray suit, he wrote his name on the board. Ichigo's mind didn't register the low squeals from the females in his class. "You may call me Sensei or Kuchiki Sensei, I won't stand for tardiness or rude behavior."

"Fuck." He clasped his hands in front of his mouth when the words left.

"Kurosaki, please stay behind after class, I will show you the punishment for rude behavior." Slate gray eyes were fixed on Ichigo, and he mentally reprimanded himself for saying it out loud.

_Shit, get your shit together, idiot._

He fucking hated the man in front of him. He was the epitome of what was wrong with people, so full of contradictions that it made you hurl at the thought. He was rather used at the simple reactions he got from Grimmjow and that while they barely conversed beside pillow talk, well more like dirty talk.

Ichigo was watching the clock tick the time away, he wanted to get it over and done with. But somehow when you want the time to pass it just goes so fucking slow that it makes you want to smash the clock into bits and pieces.

After the class was empty he looked up and met the teacher's eyes who seemed impassive, but Ichigo knew better than to judge based on his eyes. _Do me your worst, Byakuya._ The name was spat out vehement anger in his mind.

"Ichigo…" his name was spoken softly and his mind crumbled into confusion.

"What is it, _Kuchiki Sensei_?" he narrowed his eyes as he followed the reactions on Byakuya's face. Dark lustful eyes were watching his every move.

"I missed you…" Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger as the words registered in his mind.

"Don't. fucking. Do. This. To. me."

"_Ichigo_." The way his name was said send shivers over his spine, both the good and bad ones. Too many painful memories. Byakuya stepped closer to him.

"No!" Ichigo abruptly stood up, "Punish me for saying fuck, or I'm leaving!"

"Do you hate me that much?" Byakuya stood now right in front of him, he felt himself drown in those gray eyes that held him captive.

"Hate doesn't cover it. You broke up with me remember." He put his finger on Byakuya's chest for emphasize purposes. He was fighting every inch of himself not to give into his own desires to throw himself at Byakuya.

"Ichigo, I…"

"Everything alright here?" The door to the class opened and he was saved. Grimmjow's eyes flickered between Ichigo and Byakuya. Ichigo knew the bluenette had questions, he never hid his emotions behind a façade. He pulled back his hand in a fast motion as if he had burned it.

"Yes, everything is alright, Grimmjow Sensei." Said Ichigo, his eyes were down cast, avoiding both their eyes he picked up his bag and made his way out of the classroom.

_Byakuya, no fuck, Kuchiki. Damn it, why does he have to ruin everything._

Byakuya had been his first everything, first kiss, first love and first time sex. But the man had hurt him, the man had destroyed his heart. All because his job was more important.

XxX

"_I think we should break up, Kurosaki." Ichigo's shoulders sagged in defeat, this was something he hadn't seen coming. They had been together for two years already, despite him being his student._

"_What?" The surprised look was hard to miss. Byakuya was breaking up with him, in a classroom of all places._

_Fuck that._

"_You heard me, I think we should break up." His voice is so impassive that Ichigo feels the blood draw from his face. Becoming as pale as his albino friend. _

"_And you kept me after class to tell me this?" Ichigo stared him as if Byakuya suddenly grew a second head._

"_Yes." The calm reply made Ichigo's blood boil and he clenched his fists._

"_I fucking don't believe it, why?" He needed answers and fighting wouldn't solve this, he loved this man with everything he had. He would do anything for him despite his impassive and proper nature._

"_I don't love you enough." Ichigo frowned at that sentence._

"_So what, you used me?" anger started to become the upper current in his brain. Byakuay averted his eyes, "Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you." Ichigo grabbed his chin forcefully and made the raven haired man look in his eyes that wore numbness with a fury fire in the depths of the brown color._

"_No. The head master found out, we have to break up or I can never teach again." Ichigo's grasp on his chin didn't soften, if possible it started to hurt more._

"_So you choose this fucking school over me?" Ichigo let go of the chin and pushed the man backwards, "So these fucking two years meant nothing?" he hissed the words._

"_Don't be such a child, Kurosaki." That was what put Ichigo over the edge. A black haze formed in front of his eyes and the blind fury of anger whirled through his mind._

"_A child? You fucking asshole!" screeched Ichigo before he launched himself at the man. "This child gave you everything he had." He'd gotten two good hits at the face of the raven haired man before someone pulled him of the man. _

_It took nearly two hours before he had calmed down, only to be angered further in his talk with the headmaster._

"_I'm going to give you two options, first you can apologize publicly to Kuchiki Sensei." Ichigo snorted at the first option, like that would ever happen._

"_If you can't do that than we have to let you go." Finished the headmaster._

"_Let me go?" Ichigo was all ears now._

"_Yes, your behavior is not accepted in this school and you'll have to leave." Explained the headmaster._

"_I won't apologize, so send me away." Ichigo gritted his teeth, he didn't want to leave, he had nowhere to go. His father was overseas for work and this school had been the only option. _

"_I'm sorry, Kurosaki." Ichigo snorted, the headmaster didn't look sorry at all. _

_It wasn't until later that day that he completely broke down. Byakuya had taken his heart and crumbled it in pieces while he was left there to watch it happen. He was painfully aware of how vulnerable a person could be when they have given their heart away. He would guard the pieces he had left with so much more care from now on. He would never show this kind of weakness again._

XxX

And now the asshole had come back to his life, just after he hadn't seen the man for nearly a year. He was confused over why the stings in his chest were still as painful as if it had just happened yesterday. It had been nearly a year, he wasn't some whiny needy bitch. He needed to get his mind together and not let that man get to him. It was so much easier said than done. He closed the door of his apartment, still panting of the running he had done.

XxX

Grimmjow couldn't pinpoint exactly what was between the new teacher and Berry, but there was something. They knew each other and they were far too familiar with each other. The orange haired boy had refused to look at either of them, but he could have sworn he had seen relief wash over the Berry's face when he had entered and asked if everything was alright.

He had never seen the boy flee from school before, but he was sprinting over the schoolyard as if hell dogs were chasing him. His hand touched the second floor window, his usual frown had disappeared and a soft longing look had taken place on his face as he watched Ichigo escape. He was sure, he wanted more, he wanted to know why Ichigo was closed off to everybody. He didn't know who Ichigo really was, but he was willing to learn.

"Jeagerjaques." Grimmjow turned to the new teacher that just had said his name correctly, which most people seemed unable to do. His frown back on his face, no indication of the soft look he had worn before.

"Kuchiki ." He watched the new teacher, he was a handsome man, but there was something about the man that irked the bluenette in the wrong. It wasn't something that you could see, no, just a feeling that lingered in his gut.

It stayed silent between the two men, as if they were weighing each other. How much of a threat the other formed.

"What were you doing?" asked Grimmjow, meaning '_what were you doing to my berry_'.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with." Said Byakuya as he turned around to walk away.

"My students are my concern, especially when you harass them on your first day." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the retreating form of the raven haired teacher. He noticed the small falter in the steps as he had spoken, before turning the corner Byakuya threw him one last glance.

"You do not know what you are talking about, have you ever looked at Kurosaki's records?" with that he disappeared around the corner, the words had sounded cold even to his ears. He did not like what the man had said, he had seen the thick record. He never opened it other than to input the grades, it was because of the headmaster that he had never looked into it.

"_Everybody deserves a second chance." _Had the old man said, "_Not everything is in black and white."_ It probably had meant something, but he never looked in the records because of that.

Now he sat in his office with the thick record in front of him. Ichigo had been expelled for fighting several times, he had as many warnings as he had complaints, but still nothing out of the ordinary, at least nothing he hadn't done in his schooldays. Whatever the man had been getting at it wasn't here, it annoyed him more than it should.

He turned the last page and his eyes widened as he saw a sentence.

_Hereby Ichigo is permanently expelled because of use of physical violence against the teacher Byakuya Kuchiki. The content of the incident is explained below. _

More than that he was unable to read, because the rest was crossed out by black marker, indicating that it was a sealed case. Why was it sealed? What happened that made Ichigo use violence against a teacher? But most of all, why was the man here now? Those were only a few of the questions that wandered through his head as he closed the file. Ichigo was a riddle for him, a locked book and he was unsure how to open it.

**TBC…**

**A/N:** Yay and you are done with reading this chapter if you reached the authors note that is, although you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't finish it. Hmmm, oh well until next time ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings: **GrimmIchi**  
>Warnings: <strong>M rated for a reason  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Can you go from sex buddies to lovers? Grimmjow and Ichigo are all that, and teacher and student, how will this succeed? And why is Ichigo such a closed book? GrimmIchi**  
>AN:** You know that when I watch my stats on the stories I write I get all happy and mushy, it also makes me want to give you all a bear-hug. Really even those that just read and don't review much get a bear-hug, and really it's fun to see how many different nationalities look at my stories. It's interesting to see how many from my own country watch the story(not that much only 4 from which I'm probably one of them XD). Enough rambles on with the story.

X

X

X

**It's all that**

Chapter 3

Ichigo had managed to avoid both Grimmjow and Byakuya for most of the week. But he was getting weary, he wanted sex, it was so much better than jerking off yourself, there was just no comparing the two. He jerked himself out of his thoughts and concentrated at the task at hand. He was working and the owner would have his head if he was caught daydreaming, or at least have a fieldtrip teasing him about it.

He placed the ordered drinks on a tray before walking with them to a table. He recognized the group of people from his school, even if he was shit with names. He knew he wasn't supposed to serve them alcohol, since they were all a year younger than him, he only remembered the girl Inoue. She sat next to him in class so it was a lot easier for him to remember.

"Thanks, Kurosaki." Said a black haired guy who was smiling at him. Ichigo nodded with a slight smile, the guy was handsome, short black spiky hair, a bit taller than himself, lean and dark gray eyes that made his mind wander to Byakuya. In the instant his mind was lead to his ex-lover blue piercing eyes penetrated his mind. As he left the table he shook his head to lose both eyes.

Recently he had noticed that Grimmjow was more dominant in his mind than his ex used to be. It made him doubt all the feelings he used to have for the man. That still didn't meant that he was in love with Grimmjow though. He shouldn't have started this thing with his teacher, there would always be someone that ended up hurt and he didn't thought it wouldn't be Grimmjow.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, he flipped open the phone. There was no name and as he watched the number he saw it could only be one person, he knew his number by heart. Grimmjow. The message was short and to the point.

_-Are you coming over tonight?-_

For a moment he wanted to ignore the message, because he was almost sure there would be questions.

_-Sure, I'll be there after work.-_

He put the phone back in his pocket and couldn't help himself when he let out a small smile. He was getting some tonight.

XxX

Grimmjow had noticed that his student was avoiding him, but not just him, he was also avoiding the new teacher. He could only guess what happened and he didn't like any of his guesses. He had been around the man for almost a week now and he disliked the man with a passion. But it seemed to be mutual, so it was all good. He tried to put whatever was between the new teacher and his berry to the back of his mind and focus on what was in front of him.

_How to make Ichigo stay the night._

Really he had no idea how to do it, because it seemed nearly impossible. Falling asleep on Ichigo seemed like an idea, not a very bright idea, but an idea at least. Nah it would be better to just tie the berry to his bed, that idea had at least possibilities in the kinky department. He let his mind wander on tying up the berry for a while, because in all reality it seemed like a good hot idea to Grimmjow. He would make the boy beg and scream for him and take him so hard that the boy would know whether he lived or died and gone to heaven.

_Shit. I'm hard._

This sucked in Grimmjows eyes, because it would still be at least a few hours before Ichigo would be there to unleash his frustrations. Besides that he still had to grade a few tests and that was boring as shit. Nobody would get hard from numbers. Hell he didn't even like math himself, it was just that he liked torturing himself, no it was just something he was good at, math that was not the torturing. He knew easier ways to die. In all reality he didn't know what happened in his mind to become a teacher, since he disliked children too. The only good thing about being a teacher was that he got to torture his students, yeah that was called fun.

XxX

Ichigo stepped out of the bar, he was done with working for the night and he was wearing a grin on his face. He hadn't missed Grimmjow, really he didn't. He did miss the sex, yes it was just the sex, it wasn't like they ever talked about anything else.

"Ichigo…" He spun around when he heard his name being said.

"Ah Hi…." It was the black haired guy from earlier, he was smiling kindly. "What can I do for you…uhm?"

"Shuhei Hisagi, we have math together." The guy said.

"Oh right…" this was getting nowhere, except becoming awkward.

"I didn't know you worked here." Ichigo wanted to laugh at the lame sentence that came out of the guy's mouth, mostly because he had seen the guy here before.

"Yeah and it's not like you come here every week." Ichigo rolled his eyes, really he was no guy for making small talk. When he saw the guy turn red he almost wanted to tease his classmate more.

"Yeah…uhm." What came out of the guy's mouth was no more than spluttering. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with us at lunch Monday." Ichigo blinked at the question. He had tried to not make any friends, he didn't saw the use, he was going to college anyway and then they all would drift apart again. So Shuhei kind of caught him by surprise, because it wasn't as if he was easy to approach.

"Sure why not." He answered because he really couldn't find a reason to refuse and it wasn't like he had to be their best friend right away.

" then…" the black haired guy smiled.

"Yeah, whatever, I gotta run, I'll see ya on Monday." Said Ichigo and walked away.

"Not when I see you first." Said the guy and there was only one thought that came across ichigo's mind.

_What the fuck? Who says that. _

XxX

Grimmjow stared at the ceiling, Ichigo had not yet fled out of the bed after they finished. This was a first and Grimmjow felt himself grow a bit bold. He turned to his left and put his arm around the boy. At first the boy froze, and for a moment he wondered if he should let go, but when the boy relaxed he felt pretty good about himself.

"This is new." Said Ichigo as he turned his face to the side to watch Grimmjow's unreadable eyes.

"I thought let's try something new." The shit eating grin was in place and a chuckle escaped Ichigo's lips as the thought that Grimmjow resembled a kid that just had gotten a new toy crossed his mind.

"What's between you and the new teacher?" Grimmjow watched Ichigo's face that became awfully blank as he asked the question.

"How do you mean?" Ichigo crossed his arms over each other. Grimmjow could see the closeness they had a moment ago slip through his fingers

"Exactly how I asked it, Idiot." He flicked his fingers against Ichigo's forehead. Which earned him a scowl which was always better than the distant frown.

"Really why do you want to know, it's not like we're dating or something." Ichigo got out of bed, he really didn't want to answer the question, because he knew he would lie.

"Well excuse me for being interested, next time I won't ask." The growl escaped Grimmjows lips before he noticed. He was sick and tired of dealing with this, he wasn't as bad as he portrayed himself.

"Then don't ask." Ichigo raised his voice a bit, "We have a good thing like this, why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm being difficult? And that comes from the child that runs out of the door as soon as the sex is over." Huffed Grimmjow.

"I'm not a child." Growled Ichigo back at Grimmjow who had gotten out of bed too and was lighting a cigarette.

"You are all that." said Grimmjow as he sucked on his cigarette. "You're a fucking coward and you are always running, even I can see that and all you say to me is; 'Fuck me' and 'harder Grimm'" Grimmjow knew he was crossing a line he could better leave alone.

Ichigo turned bright red as another growl escaped his lips. "No like you're that much better, you're fucking a student for Christ's sake."

"Don't start, I should have known better. You're a fucking child after all." Grimmjow left the bedroom and walked to the living room.

"Don't fucking walk away when I'm talking to you." Yelled Ichigo as he followed Grimmjow to the living room.

"Or else?" Grimmjow plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning the television on. "Don't you have to get dressed and go home or something?"

"You're being an ass, if you just told me what you want, you're never _this_ difficult." Ichigo stood there in the door opening with his arms crossed.

"I'm not being difficult, you are. You're a self-centered brat. Would it really be that bad if I got close to you?" the last part was spoken softly and it left Ichigo stunned, he would have never expected that the standoffish Grimmjow wanted to be closer to him. It never crossed his mind, not really anyway.

"You. Want. To. Date me?" Grimmjow looked up at that question and for one of the few times he didn't saw the usual frown on the boy's face, it was plain confusion.

"Brilliant conclusion, Einstein." Scoffed Grimmjow, he hated making himself vulnerable and just now he did all that.

"Why?"

"Why the fuck not?"

Actually for that Ichigo didn't have a conclusive answer, only that he was fucking scared. He wasn't in love, that was a second point, but he could see himself fall and break to a thousand pieces. Attraction yes, there was a hell lot of it. Dating and love are two separate things though.

_It's not like we can go on dates. Hell I've never been on a date._

Grimmjow had gotten off the couch when Ichigo had fallen silent. Ichigo was staring at the ground like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. When Grimmjow's feet came into his vision he looked up into the blue eyes that were watching him carefully.

"I want to learn what's behind that face." Said Grimmjow as he captured Ichigo's lips for a soft kiss, this kiss was so much different than the kisses they had shared before. This kiss was tender, Ichigo would almost say loving and he wanted to give in but really fear was hard to wish away.

"You do know we can't go outside together right?"

"That's only for this year, next year you're in college and then we can." Ichigo froze up at that comment, because Grimmjow had thought further than next week. Grimmjow actually considered being with him a year from now, that was even more scary than the actual thought of them dating. Ichigo swallowed away a brick that rested in his throat.

"I have to go." He turned back to the bedroom to get dressed. Grimmjow had felt Ichigo freeze and wondered why. What did he do that made the berry go 180 on him?

"Why?"

"I have to get up early." _Liar, Liar, pants on fire._

"Oh…" Grimmjow could feel the lie, but there was nothing he could say to uncover the lie, because he barely knew anything about Ichigo.

He sat down on the bed lighting a new cigarette, he had pressed out the old one when he was sitting in the living room. Watching Ichigo as he got dressed was like watching a reverse striptease and he doubted that Ichigo noticed it himself. The boy rarely noticed the looks others gave him, which was probably in his advantage, because else he would have lost the boy a long time before.

Ichigo stopped at the bedroom door, he was fully dressed and for a moment he was hesitating. He didn't want this to be awkward, he didn't want to lie. He frowned at himself, because he was so full of contradictions. How do you get close to someone without getting too close?

"You know…" Ichigo took a deep breath, "there's nothing between me and the new teacher." _Not a lie, there is nothing anymore._

"Really?"

"Yeah I promise." Ichigo let out a small smile, "I'm not fucking anyone else beside you." It was as close as Grimmjow would come to the lets date question. But strangely it gave him a bit of hope that it wasn't an entire lost cause, but he stayed silent, because he really didn't know what to say about it.

"Next time," Ichigo bit his lip and looked away, "You can come to my place."

"Your place? What about your parents?" his curiosity was piqued.

"My dad is overseas; I'll text you the address later." With that Ichigo left the room, he didn't spare a last glance at Grimmjow or he would have seen the stunned face he left behind. With every word that left Ichigo's mouth the bluenette had ten new questions in mind, but today he didn't care, because there was going to be a next time.

XxX

Ichigo felt his heart beating like a maniac as the night enveloped him in a cold embrace. He gave in, that while his ex was just a second away from his mind. He couldn't regret his decision at this moment even though doubt and fear nagged his mind, maybe it was just the adrenaline from the fight or the sex induced high. He opened his phone and typed in his address and pressed send, now he could regret and call himself stupid tomorrow without completely running.

Ichigo never noticed the steely impassive eyes watching him.

XxX

"Please cover for me." Ichigo sighed as he listened to the pleading through the phone.

"Sure, I'll take your shift." He really couldn't say no and it wasn't like he had anything to do, since he told Grimmjow he was busy on Saturday, "But really couldn't you have chosen a more…decent time to call, Shinji." He looked at the clock it was barely 7 am, he had had only 3 hours of sleep.

_Idiot._

"Well you did say you were going to your fuck-buddy." Really Shinji had no shame what so ever. Now he almost wished he hadn't told Shinji about his fuck-buddy, oh well it wasn't like Shinji was going tell anyone, since Shinji didn't know anyone that Ichigo knew.

"But that doesn't mean I don't need sleep." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"What about morning sex?"

"You know I don't stay the night."

"Yeah, but you're breaching the three month barrier." Sometimes he really didn't know what the hell Shinji was talking about.

"What?"

"In most cases after three months the fuck-buddy-thing dies or it becomes something, I speak from experience, do you remember…."

"I don't want to hear it." Ichigo closed his eyes as he thought about Grimmjow and his reactions, yeah the bluenette was definitely feeling something. Maybe it would blow over.

_It will blow over at the same time as hell freezes over._

"Well I'm just saying." Sighed Shinji irritated.

"I know, I know and I appreciate it. But really I know what I'm doing." _Nope I'm very much screwed since I don't know what the hell I'm doing._

"Okay if you say so, look I have to go now, because the monster is here."

"Okay say hi to your sister for me." Chuckled Ichigo.

"She's a monster." Fake wailed Shinji. Ichigo knew for a fact that he loved his sister dearly despite her violent nature.

"Poor Shinji." Ichigo's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Have fun and see ya later."

"But…" with that Ichigo closed his phone and he couldn't help but to chuckle as he let himself fall onto the bed again. With all that had happened in the last week his mind wandered to Byakuya, he hadn't thought all that much about the man as he had feared. Sure his stomach still dropped into his shoes whenever he saw the man, but he was pretty positive it wasn't because he was still in love with the man. They had been together for two years, but still everything always had felt weird between them. Like they were never on equal footing, like there was always something hanging above their heads.

Now at this moment the black haired man was more an inconvenience, because he knew the man still had some kind of hold over him. When Byakuya looked at him he was able to feel his insides smelt and he would become like a submissive puppet, even if he was good at hiding it. He was sure that if the man ever tried to kiss him he would be unable to resist, just because he never had said no.

Ichigo tossed and turned some more before he let sleep take over.

XxX

Grimmjow looked at the message in his phone for what seemed like the thousands time that day. There in clear words was typed the berry's address. He was just itching to run to the berry, at least a part of him was. Another part of him needed to cool down, a lot. If he wasn't careful he would back the berry into a corner and then he might make a run for it and that was definitely not the plan. Although he didn't really had a plan.

_Plan, who needs a plan?_

"You better have the number of a really hot chick, since you are grinning like a maniac." The voice that rang next to him shook him out of his thoughts.

"Nnoitra, you're fucking late." Best was changing the topic, or else he would be unable to keep it to himself. Even if he was his best friend, he was not capable of keeping secrets. Nope not capable at all.

"Traffic was hell." The long man sat down next to him, "and I fucked Tia."

"As in Hallibel the ice queen?" Nnoitra nodded at him with a smirk. "Shit how'd you do that?"

"Well you get your dick hard and stick…"

"Shit not that…" Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra who just laughed, "How'd you get her close to a bed?"

"Who says we were in a bed?" Nnoitra chuckled.

"Shit, where?"

"Her office." Nnoitra's grin was lecherous.

"Fuck."

"Yeah, pretty much." Nnoitra's laugh resembled that of a hyena's.

"So it's over with what's-her-name?"

"Yeah, whiny and clingy. You know the usual." Grimmjow knew Nnoitra was unable to keep a girlfriend. He knew for a fact that his best friend saw more meat than a butcher and fucked more than a whore. Only problem was, the way he was heading, he would be alone for the rest of his life. They already had that talk once, so he wasn't going to bring it up again. Some day Nnoitra would fall head over heels and then he would feel everything.

_Karma's a bitch._

"So what ya up to lately?" asked Nnoitra as he took a hold of his drink.

"Nothing much, school's a bitch." Sighed Grimmjow.

"Heh, you don't have to tell me. Tell me again why'd you become a teacher?"

"Hell, I don't know." Both of the men turned to their drinks and gulped it down like they hadn't had anything in a while.

"I saw Red yesterday." Said Nnoitra casually.

"Oh." Grimmjow hadn't thought about the man for the last two months, his mind had been too occupied with the berry. All in all it had been too easy for him to get over Renji, which was Red's name.

Maybe it wasn't ever really love, else it would have taken longer right?

"Yeah, he was asking about you." Grimmjow's eyes widen at that.

"Why?"

"Not sure, never asked." Leave it to Nnoitra to forget to ask such things, anything that doesn't interest him just flies by.

"Oh well."

"Shit…" exclaimed Nnoitra like he suddenly discovered something, "You're fucking someone."

"Why'd the fuck you say that?"

"I know we rarely see each other lately." It was true they hadn't seen each other for almost two months, pathetic really. "But last time we spoke you were still asking about Red."

"Well so?" _shit, why did he have to choose now to be perceptive?_

"So? Come tell me, I'm your best buddy." Nnoitra slung his arm around Grimmjow.

"If you want to keep that arm, take it off." Growled Grimmjow. In a hasty movement Nnoitra pulled back his arm. "Damn, yeah I'm fucking someone." Before Nnoitra could open his mouth, "and no it's none of your damn business." If he told Nnoitra it would be all over town in a day, maybe less.

"So you're not going to tell me anything?"

"Hell No."

"Is it the new teacher?"

"How the fuck do you know about him?"

"Ulquiorra mentioned him." Grimmjow was surprised that Ulquiorra had mentioned the new teacher, he rarely talked, and least of all about work. Actually the man would have been here tonight if he hadn't had something else. The three of them had been friends since middle school.

"Ah, well no it's not him." Grimmjow didn't elaborate and Nnoitra didn't ask, it wasn't as if he really was interested anyway and Grimmjow knew this. It either had to have tits and a pussy to keep him interested or when it was about his work, the thin man was obsessed by his work. Nnoitra wrote reviews for a magazine about the hottest clubs and dance parties, which was why they rarely got the chance to talk, since he would visit every party and had been lucky to get the job, mostly because he decided to drop out of college.

He couldn't tell his friends about Ichigo yet, not only would Ulquiorra get a heart attack and probably report him to the headmaster. When it came to wrong and right the man was a bit too straight laced only seeing black and whites. Nnoitra would probably just laugh his ass off and give him a pat on the shoulder. Before telling them he had to have something to tell and not that his fuck-buddy was a student, that wouldn't sit too well with him. Tonight he would just enjoy his time and tomorrow, well tomorrow is tomorrow.

**TBC… **

X

X

X

**A/N:** another chapter done *o* lol I get excited because of that XD Slowly but steady my chapters are becoming a bit longer. And the next chapter will be about double from what it is now, yeah I know very scary, and that only because of the major smut scene XD And well the plot is slowly falling into place, very, very slowly, nah just kidding next chapter will be very long and a eye opener of some sort.  
>Well anyway until next time XD<p> 


End file.
